


Bastet and Little Daniel: He Does Exist

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [25]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson (but he's not in this story)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclaimer: Oh you know what it is(Telepathy between Bastet and Santa will be in italics)Part of the  title comes from the commercial that's played a lot around the holiday with Santa meeting the M&M characters. If you don't know what I'm referring too, Santa comes to leave presents just when the 2 M&M's walk into the room. The M&M screams and says 'he does exist. Santa then says 'they do exist' and both of them pass out. LOL!"Merry Christmas to all that celebrate the holiday"++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel: He Does Exist

_Christmas Eve_

_The O'Neill residence_

Bastet thought she had heard a sound coming from below. Ears twitching, softly padding out of Daniel's room, she went downstairs. There was a soft glow coming from the main room where the Christmas tree stood, lit up and surrounded with presents. Curious, Bastet quietly proceeded into the room. To her astonishment there stood a huge man, in height and girth, all dressed up in a red suit with white trim and a matching white beard. There was a huge sack settled on the floor near the tree as well. The stranger stopped digging into the sack at her approach. Studying the intruder, Bastet remembered that her young human had mentioned being friends with the one known as Saint Nicholas... _so he did exist_.

Observing the white feline staring up at him, Santa chuckled quietly. Daniel had told him about the alien cat and how they communicated telepathically with one another. Touching the side of his nose, he spoke with Bastet in the same way the small archaeologist did. " _I see that you do exist._ " Then he laughed again. " _Now you mustn't make a sound as I don't want to wake up the household._ "

Tilting her head slightly, surprised to say the least, Bastet continued to stare up at him. " _How is it that you can talk to me as the little one and I do?_ "

" _Christmas magic_." Spreading his arms out wide, Santa grinned. " _Can't you feel it in the air?_ "

" _All I feel is a slight chill._ " Curling up on the floor, Bastet laid there watching him continue his business.

" _Where is your holiday spirit, Bastet?_ " Santa kept placing the presents he'd gotten for everyone underneath the tree.

" _I am still learning about the season. Perhaps next year I shall be more excited like Daniel is._ "

Looking at the massive tree, Santa had to wonder how in the world Jack and Teal'c had managed such a feat. " _It must have been quite a struggle getting this in here._ " A bit startled at the snort he heard in his head, Santa grinned down at the animal.

" _You have no concept of what they went through to do so._ " Thinking more about it, Bastet continued. " _Jack even had trouble with putting up the lights outside as they bulbs kept falling out. I missed getting struck several times._ "

Trying not to laugh so hard, Santa could just picture it in his mind. " _Well something so trivial as a Christmas tree and some holiday bulbs wouldn't be enough to slow an O'Neill down,_ " he winked at her. " _Trust me. I know the family well._ "

Deciding to get up and inspect the packages, Bastet found herself suddenly plucked from the floor and settled upon Santa's lap. She had not noticed the man going to sit down. Once he had Santa began to eat some of the cookies Daniel had put out for him earlier tonight.

" _These are new._ " Santa inspected the cookie. " _Cassie must have baked them. Last time Janet had and they tasted slightly burnt._ " Looking around, Santa frowned. " _Where's my milk? Daniel never forgets."_ Tapping the spot where the milk should have been, his frown deepened. _"He usually puts it in a huge mug for me._ " Bastet was awfully quiet. Placing a finger under her furry chin, he lifted it up. " _Do you happen to know where it went?_ "

" _I did not know it was for you and drank it all. I am truly sorry._ " Feeling Santa's body shake with silent laughter again, her whisker's twitched.

" _All is well, my new friend._ " Giving her head a few gentle pats, Santa put her back down. " _It's time for me to move on. Rudolph is never good at waiting._ "

Knowing whom Santa referred too, Bastet wanted to meet the lead reindeer. " _May I meet him?_ "

" _Perhaps another time as I have many places to be this eve._ " Slinging the red sack over his shoulder, Santa added, " _There are presents for you as well but you can't look until tomorrow morning._ " With another tap to his nose, and a wink in Bastet's direction, sparkles magically appeared in the air to surround his body. Soon it was as if he never had been there.

When Santa disappeared, Bastet shook her head a few times wondering how he did that. The man did not have a Stargate to walk through. He had told her magic was involved in the way he communicated with her. So she would have to believe that Christmas magic helped Santa leave. Pondering this, Bastet went back into the young one's room. Hopping up onto the end of the bed she curled up at Daniel's feet. Closing her eyes, her thoughts dwelled on what Santa could have brought her. Before sleep claimed her, she heard the sounds of multiple feet on the roof of the house. In her head Bastet heard Santa's words of farewell... _'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!_ '

_The End... or is it?_


End file.
